1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural vehicles such as combines, and, more particularly, to the presentation of display devices in agricultural vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An agricultural harvester known as a “combine” is historically termed as such because it combines multiple harvesting functions with a single harvesting unit, such as picking, threshing, separating and cleaning. A combine includes a header which removes the crop from a field, and a feeder housing which transports the crop matter into a threshing rotor. The threshing rotor rotates within a perforated housing, which may be in the form of adjustable concaves and performs a threshing operation on the crop to remove the grain. Once the grain is threshed it falls through perforations in the concaves onto a grain pan. From the grain pan the grain is cleaned using a cleaning system, and is then transported to a grain tank onboard the combine. When the grain tank becomes full, the combine is positioned adjacent a vehicle into which the grain is to be unloaded, such as a semi-trailer, gravity box, straight truck, or the like; and an unloading system on the combine is actuated to transfer the grain into the vehicle.
Typical combines have a cab, which is environmentally controlled for the comfort of the operator. The cab has a seat and various control systems that are conveniently presented for use by the operator. A combine has multiple uses having the ability to harvest a variety of crops. Each crop may require the adjustment of some of the systems on the combine to accommodate the particular attributes of that particular crop. Adaptive display techniques have been used to present to the operator the data most pertinent to the harvesting operation that is being undertaken. Display devices also provide the ability for the operator to select what is displayed and to control functions of the combine.
The positioning of display devices can be an important part of enhancing the work environment for the operator. Part of the positioning of a display device may be to move the device to a position where it has enhanced or diminished visibility, depending upon the current operation being undertaken. For example, if the operator is monitoring attributes of the harvested crop the operator will want the display up front and in a visible location. However if the combine is traveling down a road the display may be of little concern.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a display presentation system that allows quick, intuitive and efficient movement of the display device in the cab of a combine.